You Are Never Alone
by Hyper.Thalia
Summary: When Tim has a nightmare he panics and runs to Robin who's staying at Mount Justice. How will Young Justice react to finding out Robin has a baby brother? But what happens when an offhanded remark from Green Arrow causes a Clash of Clans and how will the Arrows make things right with the Bats.
1. I was all Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or batman or whatever this is everything goes to DC **

**AU: I don't know a lot about Tim so excuse the OOC-ness also I didn't even mention Jason 'cause I know next to nothing about him and also This is a one shot. Also this is before Tim is Robin but somehow after he finds out about Batman and Robin also before season 2 of Young Justice obviously.**

_**YOUNG JUSTICE POV**_

Young Justice hadn't had a mission in a while and were bored out of their minds, so they decided to watched a movie, even Red Arrow and Zatanna had shown up as well as Rocket. Kid Flash And Artemis sat next to each other on a red coach with Robin (Dick) and Red Arrow on the other side to make sure that the two archers didn't fight. M'gann and Superboy sat on a black love seat to the right of the sofa and Rocket, Zatanna and Aqualad sat on a blue sofa to the right. They were in the middle of watching The Avengers when Robin leapt up and whipped out two birdarangs, the movie was paused and everybody went into defence.

Aqualad asked "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin replied "Someone's in the cave."

"Well I didn't hear anyone, and I have super hearing." Said Connor

"Don't tell me you have Batman Paranoia!" Snorted the speedster

"Look, I don't have super hearing and I don't have Batman paranoia what I do have is a certainty that someone else is in this mountain, so either we finish the movie and get ambushed or we check MT Justice and be on the safe side."

Roy joked "Somebody is not feeling the Aster today." But got up and started observing the place for any signs of intrusion.

Suddenly Robin stopped and said "Guys it's ok we do have an intruder but they're not dangerous. Tim you can come out now."

A boy wearing Batman jammies and sporting a domino mask identical to Robin's jumped up from behind the coach and ran to Robin he looked scared out of his mind and was whimpering "I'm sorry Robin! I know Batman told me not to come here but I'm scared!"

TIM DRAKE POV (yes I know I got the times wrong and excuse me if Tim's OOC)

_I was alone. Bruce was gone, Richard was gone, even Barbara and Alfred were gone. I was all alone. But where had they gone? I had to find them, I ran from room to room of the manor which felt a lot bigger than normal, until I heard voices "Dick! Bruce! Alfred! Is that you?" no answer but the talking continued "Barbara? Oliver? Dinah? Heck I'll even settle for Clark right now!" I ran into the room bursting through the door and froze because all of them were on the floor limp and lifeless lying in a pool of blood. "NO!" I screamed this couldn't be happening Bruce is the Batman he wouldn't just die and leave me alone. Then out of nowhere the worst of Gotham's criminals appeared. Joker, Scarecrow, Clay Face, The Riddler, Penguin even Killer Moth, Fire Fly, Mr Freeze and Killer Croc were there, they were chanting "you will join them!" As they edged closer surrounding me, I screamed._

I sat up straight in bed screaming and in cold sweat, I was terrified I ran to Bruce's room but he wasn't there I began to panic and ran down the hall to Dick's room he was gone I wanted to lie down and cry, but then I saw a note "I'm staying with the team tonight love Dick " I fished around for one of his spare masks and put it on then I ran to the Bat Cave and used the Zeta beam to get to Mount Justice and ducked behind the coach, because I wasn't a hero (yet) the machine didn't broadcast my arrival, thankfully. I didn't know what I was going to do it's not like I could just walk up to Robin I wasn't even supposed to be here Bruce is going to kill me if he finds out. I was about to leave and have my panic attack in the safety of my own home when the movie was paused and I heard

A calm male voice asked "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin replied "Someone's in the cave."

"Well I didn't hear anyone, and I have super hearing." Said a dark male voice

"Don't tell me you have Batman Paranoia!" I heard Wally snort

"Look, I don't have super hearing and I don't have Batman paranoia what I do have is a certainty that someone else is in this mountain, so either we finish the movie and get ambushed or we check MT Justice and be on the safe side." Robin retorted

Roy joked "Somebody is not feeling the Aster today." I heard him get up from his seat in front of the coach I was hiding behind

Robin sighed "Guys it's ok we do have an intruder but they're not dangerous. Tim you can come out now."

I ran from my hiding place into Robin's arms in the middle of my panic attack "I'm sorry Robin! I know Batman told me not to come here but I'm scared!" The mask was lose on my face and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.

His face softened and he asked "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare, you were all dead even Cla-Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow and then Gotham's worst villains appeared at the mano-house, at the house, and they said I was next, and I woke up and Batman and you were both gone and I started panicking!"

Dick stroked his hair and said "Listen Tim I'm right here everyone's fine we'll never leave you alone, I'll never leave you alone, _you_ are never alone."

**AN: This is intended as a one shot but say the word (and a hint of what the second chapter should be about) and I'll continue! **

**I know instead of finishing the stories I have I keep starting new ones but I will finish them I swear!**


	2. Daddy Bats

**Okay so I got four reviews saying that I absolutely NEED a chapter two so I'm doing a chapter two! You should be thanking silly60, santoro613, Breanna19 and an unknown guest because Daddy Bats is making an appearance! So without further ado I give you CHAPTER TWOOOOOO!**

The team stared at Robin as he hugged and whispered to some random kid who had snuck undetected into Mt. Justice or course being his oldest friends, Wally and Roy already knew Tim but Aqualad had never met him before and was just as baffled as Artemis, Connor, Raquel (Rocket) and Zatanna. Artemis was the first to speak "Who the heck is that?"

Zatanna went next "How did Superboy not hear him?"

Raquel just said "That kid is cuter then puppy held by a baby!"

Kaldur stayed silent assessing the situation and failing to make sense of what was going on however when Connor asked "Is that Robin's clone?" the whole team including Robin and Tim diverted their attention from Tim and stared at him. Tim broke out into giggles that sounded suspiciously similar to Robin's freaky cackles.

Raquel rolled her eyes "I guess it's a family thing, they older they get the creepier the laugh."

Zatanna snorted "if that's true I sure as hell don't want to hear batman laugh!"

This got Wally and Roy laughing because they _had_ heard Bruce Wayne laughing Superboy was still confused as to why everyone was staring at him and laughing "What's so funny?" he looked at Megan hoping she would explain but being not of Earth she didn't quite get the situation either she just shrugged.

Robin decided to explain "Connor never and I mean NEVER ask anyone if they have a clone believe it or not I think it's just Superman, secondly no Tim's not a clone, he's my baby brother!"

"Baby!" Tim yelled indignantly "I could probably kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try squirt!"

"per-lease I'm almost as tall as you, you idiot!"

"bat boy!"

"Dick!" Tim yelled mischievously

"okay! Now you've crossed the line!"

Wally walked between them "Whoa hold up guys, calm down, breath, break it up, violence isn't the answer-"

The two brothers shouted in union "shut up Wally!" and then bro-fisted, Roy smirked as Wally slunk back

Kaldur ignored all the messing about and got straight to the point "So you both live with Batman? Does that mean he's you father?"

Tim opened his mouth to speak but a voice from the shadows interrupted "I'm afraid that information is classified." Said a looming batman. (DADDY BATS IN DA HOUSE!)

Tim froze and laughed nervously "Oh Bru-Batman, what are you doing here?"

"looking for you, you disappeared and in this line of work and even outside of work you could have been kidnapped. The real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh um... I had a um... nightmare." Mumbled Tim

Immediately his face softened even with his cowl on you could see it "You want to talk about it?" Tim nodded "ok lets go home and we can have some ice cream, I think we have chocolate your favourite." He ignored the weird looks he was getting from most of the team, picked him up and carried out of the Zeta beam RECOGNISED BATMAN- B01

The team stared after Batman until Connor asked "Did batman just offer that kid ice cream?"

Robin nodded "Chocolate ice cream."

Artemis questioned still reeling from what she had seen "did batman just pick up that kid?"

"And carried him out the Zeta." Robin added unhelpfully

Wally smirk "that tends to happen whenever he turns into Daddy Bats. Oh my god Roy, do you remember last Time Robin was in an explosion, Bats literally picked him up and-"

"You said you would never speak of that you traitor! That's not aster not aster at all." Robin cried in outrage

M'gann cut in "Robin we are all super 'whelmed' can you explain what just happened?"

Robin blinked "wasn't it obvious?"

"NO!"

"oh well batman just offered Tim chocolate Ice cream and walked away." Robin said with a straight face

Raquel face palmed "I think she means explain who that kid was."

Again with a straight face he said "As I said before he's my baby brother, any more information is Bat-classified."

"why did I not see that coming," the girl slapped herself lightly on the head "hello Megan how could I forget the Batman paranoia Wally's been informing me of."

"The_ what_ Wally's been informing you of!"

Zatanna sighed "calm down Boy Wonder, you can't deny it doesn't exist." Robin tried to protest but then decided against it "but anyway, we're your team you can trust us!"

"No sorry."

"Tell us!"

"No can do Zee."

Using her magic she said "si dik eht ohw su llet!" (Tell us who the kid is)

Robin laughed "Per-lease my mentor has serious Paranoia do you not think he trained me to counteract magic and mind control?!"

The team turned to Megan "Hook us up?"

She looked uneasy "I don't know i mean aren't we supposed to respect the privacy of our friends, by reading Robin's mind we would be going against that." The team sighed in defeat

"fine let's just watch the freaking movie." Exclaimed Artemis exasperated at his secrets "it's not like I told you about my family or Megan showed you her true form or Connor told you Lex Luthor was his human DNA or Kaldur told you he had a girlfriend who dumped him for his friend, but whatever keep your secrets."

Robin looked angry "Artemis that's not fair!"

"no what's not fair is that you're the only one who gets a private life but never gets question because your mentor is the freaking batman!"

"Oh so you think I like keeping secrets from my only friends who I actually like!"

"Oh like your life is so hard! My dad is freaking Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire Connor's a clone and-"

"Artemis you are just like everyone else! You think because of who i am my life has been easy, you think I just waltz into a place and everyone just does what i say because I'm Robin or because I'm Ri-"

"oh I'm sorry what was that? Your who?" Artemis said sarcastically

"You want to know, it really bothers you that much!"

"yes it does!"

"Well guess what Artemis I'm Richard freaking Grayson!" Then he clamped his hand over his mouth and instinctively scanned the room to make sure batman wasn't there

Artemis' face fell "Your who!" she had not expected that

"you're who?" asked Connor, Megan and Kaldur not knowing the importance of that name

Artemis yelled "But I go to school with you! You mean you knew who I was all this time and you didn't even consider telling me that Dick Grayson was Robin!"

Rocket and Zatanna exchanged glances before Zatanna asked "Was 'Tim' Timothy Drake?" Robin nodded "oh god! Does that mean Bruce Wayne is the Batman?"

Robin looked horrified "Bruce is going to kill me! He's going to ban me from patrol or ban me from the mountain or maybe ban me from missions! This is disastrous heavy on the dis!"

**AU: Okay I wasn't going to do this but this story took such an unexpected turn that I need to do a THIRD chapter I'll bring back Batman I might bring in Barbara Gordon aka batgirl too and hopefully Tim will be there too. I really want to add Black canary cuz she's my fave and she's the trainer and therapist to YJ so it makes sense that she would show up, but if I'm going to be canon Red Tornado should probably make an appearance btw none of these r promises they r just friendly suggestions... made by myself.**

**I figured out why it's always so hard for me to finish stories, I only plan the first chapter in my head so when it comes to writing the rest I can't be bother but now I'm going to finish all my stories because let me tell u unfinished stories are the worst thing in the world!**


	3. Real Original Bats

**AU: OMG you guys thank you for reviewing!**_** IF**_** I do, do another chapter I'm not saying I will it depends how this one ends, I'm going to focus on my other Avengers Fan fics but do not panic I **_**WILL**_** finish this! Also all my authors notes mid story will be in bold.**

_**Artemis POV (Third person though)**_

The two non-super-powered heroes stood before the original seven of the Justice League (is GA an original member? He's not is he), Green Arrow and Black Canary, behind them exchanging worried glances stood Batgirl, Tim, the rest of the team and Red Arrow. "So the entire team knows your identity." Said batman with a steely calm voice, Robin nodded nervously, Artemis didn't understand why the bat's were so secret, it's not like she or any of the team barge into their hou-mansion, they have a freaking mansion for god's sake she lived in a tiny apartment with her crippled mother and he was the ward of a billionaire and he has the nerve to say his life is hard! As soon as they were out of here she was giving Robin oh she meant Dick a piece of her mind. Anyways back to the point Robin had nodded and Batman continued "And I guess that means they know me too?" again he nodded "Well seeing as I can't untell you-"

Barbara cut in "Actually you can with-"

Batman shushed her "Well that's not a very safe option permanent brain damage and all that." Of course Batman was developing a device to wipe people's minds, why am I not surprised! The anger and unfairness of everything began to swell up in Artemis' chest "Anyway I'll assume you won't go around blabbing to villains and civilians, you will treat us no differently and you will refer to us in our code names oh and Artemis, don't slip up at school."

Suddenly it dawned on Artemis "Wait a minute! The Bruce Wayne Scholarship to Gotham Academy! That was YOU?!"

Batman nodded stiffly obviously annoyed that she had just broken two rules immediately after he had made them. "Well team that will be all, Robin, Batgirl uuum...Tim let's move." The bat family followed him out the room "man, we need to get you a code name like, Red Robin or something."

Robin snorted "real original bats."

"I would shut it **(OMG I did I typo so originally that said 'I would shit it' HA)** if I were you, you're not off the hook yet." Robin went silent as they disappeared into the Zeta beam. RECOGNISED BATMAN-B01, RECOGNISED BATGIRL-B02, RECOGNISED ROBIN-B03, RECOGNISED TIM- B00

AU: well I thought I was making pretty good time but I'm getting requests to update so I'll post what I got. It's shorter than usual I'm sorry. BUT THANK U GUYS FOR REVEIWING AND STUFF. Don't worry the Bat VS Arrow is still on. And referring to my above AU I will add more than one chapter. (and to think this was supposed to be my first one-shot.)


	4. Part of the Problem

**A/N: definitely NOT a one shot...**

**OMG I just realised instead of A/N I've been writing AU which is the completely wrong acronym!**

Artemis paced the living room of the Queen mansion ranting to Oliver, Dinah and Roy at how annoying the bats were "I mean can you believe them!" she continued in a mockingly brooding voice "Oh Tim I need to get you a code name, maybe Red Robin," then she switched to a high pitch squeaky voice "Real original bats, I'm totally feeling the aster!" she mocked the two contrasting characters as Roy stifled a giggle at her impression of Robin feigning indifference.

"What the heck is aster? Actually never mind off topic, Artemis calm down!" commanded Oliver Queen, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, " I get that you're mad but Bruce has his reasons for secrecy, the villains in Gotham are nothing like Star City's villains, if you think these guys are nutty you should check out Gotham."

"I've teamed up on covert missions in Gotham and let me tell you there isn't a full square foot where no one's been shot, stabbed, beaten to a pulp and/or murdered in the past 8 years. Gotham is brutal." Dinah chipped in

"Dick told me once that last time there was a mass shooting and he was present most people looked pissed instead of scared." Added Roy

Artemis looked at them "Your taking his side." They all shifted uncomfortably and rubbed their necks nervously, averting their gaze "You're kidding me."

"Artemis we aren't taking sides we are just... remaining neutral."

Artemis said coldly "well if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem." She turned around and stormed out of the room to the arrow cave (which should be called the quiver) taking the Zeta beam back to her apartment in (where the heck does she live? I'll put her in Central City for story purposes).

Back at the Queen mansion Roy said quietly "You know she's got a point."

"That whole 'I am the Night' thing is pretty annoying." Agreed Oliver

"She's just stubborn, you know that. Batman has his reasons you said so yourself." reasoned Dinah

Roy snorted "And those reasons are that he's the most paranoid guy in the universe!"

"and don't forget suspicious." Added Oliver

"Come on guys be fair I mean he lives in freaking GOTHAM, you'd have to be either crazy or stupid to let your guard down in that place _and_ he's a rich playboy he's an easy target when not in uniform _and _his 'friends' only hang with him because he's rich, every single one of them would turn around and stab him in the back right after they had said that they got his back." Dinah rationalised

"Okay tell me have you ever been to the Wayne Manor?" asked Oliver

"No. But that's because even though Black Canary knows Batman, Dinah doesn't know Bruce!"

"Have you ever been to the Bat cave?"

"No but that's because... because... it doesn't matter why I haven't been but there's a reason!"

"face it Canary he doesn't trust you." Deadpanned Roy

"He..." her resistance crumpled "yeah he doesn't trust me."

"So who's going to call Artemis and tell her she was right?"

A female voice said smugly "You don't have to." They all looked around bewildered to see Artemis' face on the TV screen, she smirked and waved "So we're bringing this up next league meeting."

Roy asked "Do you mean original 7's meeting, YJ and JL briefs, Free-lancers updates, All of JL, All of YJ, Government JL meetings there's a lot of league meetings."

"Let's call a new meeting. It should involve Young Justice, the Bat Clan, The Arrow Family, The original seven and Black Canary. Let's call it Clash of the Clans." Finalised Artemis.

**A/N: Okay all I can say is better to have short frequent updates then long not very frequent updates.**


	5. Robin is such a dictator

**A/N: so I took an unplanned short Hiatus but I'm back! Oliver swears once but other than that no cursing in this chapter!**

Clash of Clans

The Arrows and the Bats walked into the Watch Tower arguing the rest of the main leaguers (Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Man Hunter, Hawk Girl and Aqualad) and Young Justice ( Aqualad, Rocket, Kid Flash, Superboy and Zatanna) were already there, they stared as the usually calm clan of bats yelled at the Arrows. Their words were impossible to hear because they were talking at the same time after about a minute Superman stood up and screamed "Enough!" everyone froze and fell silent looking at him "How are we supposed to protect the world if you guys can't even settle a simple matter!"

"SIMPLE!" yelled Artemis in outrage "This is any but simple!"

Roy grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "It would be a lot simpler if the Bats were straight with us for once."

Green Arrow continued "You act like a heartless man who has no feelings and I'm not sure if you've notice but it's transferred onto Robin!"

Robin looked offended "Excuuuuse me! I will have you know that he's not transferring anything to me! I just grew up. Something you obviously never did!"

Flash made an oooh sound and got several glares

GA was annoyed at that last comment and lashed out without thinking "Well at least I saved my parents!" before clasping his hand over his mouth instantly regretting his words, the entire Justice league gasped unsure of what to do GA stuttered out "Oh my God Robin I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

Robin left the room not looking at anyone. Batman looked at the Arrow family "So Artemis, everyone, you want to know my secret identity?" he hissed "You got it. BATCLAN FILE 3." He said to the computer before leaving to find Robin

Green Arrow put his face in his hands "Holy shit I messed up." He sighed at the ceiling before banging his fist against the wall in frustration "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!"

Everyone looked at the screen and read

_Batman is Bruce Wayne, a playboy, billionaire, Philanthropist in Gotham. He inherited the Wayne estate after his parents were murdered by a mugger on Christmas age 12, it has caused Bruce a deep hatred of the usually festive holiday._

For some reason everyone seemed to be reading in an English accent as if these files were written by an old British Butler, but how would any of them know that?

_Robin is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the Ward of Bruce Wayne and son of (deceased) Mary and John Grayson. Dick used to be a circus performer with his family before they died. They died when Tony Zucco tampered with the trapeze and just before Dick was supposed to perform, fell to their deaths, Richard was unable to save them and could only watch as his only family plummeted towards their deaths._

Artemis turned around to the her mentor "Oh My God, Arrow we have to go clean this up now, between my arguing and what you said..."

Kid Flash could only say "so that's why he had a momentary lapse in character last time I called him a dic-" he looked at Flash who was giving him a stern look "-tator, a dictator."

Green Arrow's face was still buried in his hands he puffed out a large breath of air before dragging his hands down his face and sighing "Artemis lets go fix things." The two archers clad in green left the room in search of a bat and a bird. Speedy and Black Canary exchanged looks before sighing and following them out the door. Today could not have gone worse.

**A/N: I stole that dictator thing from Iron Man 3 I'll admit it. I used the whole blurting stuff out and regretting it cliché in a story that I should be updating today so yeah I used it twice but in different stories and it was a Teen Titan Justice League crossover with Young Justice mentions sooo completely different. It's called We Don't Need You or maybe it was I Don't Need You I forget anyways check it out it's in my profile!"**


	6. Have you & your mystery friend made up?

**A/N: I love the holidays but I haven't even started my homework! I'm literally gonna die! I used characters from Season 2 and from Teen Titans (NOT Teen Titans Go don't get confused) because I'm not good at making up OC's.**

**Does anyone watch Arrow and/or The Flash? If so someone tell me, it Dinah is Black Canary why is it that in Arrow it's Sarah? And in The Flash Kid Flash aka Wally West Is Barry's nephew but Iris doesn't have siblings so are they not doing Kid Flash? How could they do that Wally's the BEST!**

Bruce walked out of the Zeta room and ran straight into Oliver and Artemis who bumped into Roy and Dinah "Come to apologise?"

"Yeah, we really are sorry though." Replied Oliver trying to look as ashamed and apologetic as humanly possible

"Yeah well Robin's gone back home, he's got school tomorrow as do you Artemis."

"Oh my God, Robin goes to my school! I almost forgot about that, so that's why he took that picture of me on my first day!"

Batman tilted his head "Robin isn't the only one that goes to your school."

Artemis looked at him confused "Who else-" Batgirl walked round the corner. Without her mask "BARBARA!" her mouth dropped "Barbara Gordon is Batgirl!?"

Batgirl snorted "and this is why the Arrow family could never be detectives." Then she glared at the four and zetaed **(is there another way of saying zetaed?)** out of there.

Batman said stiffly "You should just go home everyone has stuff to do tomorrow."

They walked past Batman into the Zeta room and Dinah turned around and sighed "for what it's worth we really are sorry."

"Yeah well tell that to Richard." Then they all walked through the beams and ended up in the retrospective homes.

Oliver and his ward Roy in the Queen mansion in Star City, Dinah in her apartment, Bruce in the Bat Cave and Artemis to her mom's **(I'm British so I have to remember not to say mUm, not that it really matters)** apartment in a bad area in Central City.

_**LINE BREAK**____**TIME SKIP**____**IT'S THE NEXT DAY**____**GOTHAM CITY ACADEMY**_

**Artemis POV**

I walked into school the next day my eyes darting around the halls looking for the red head girl or the raven haired boy but neither bat nor bird were in sight, knowing them she wouldn't see Barbara until class and she wouldn't see Robin till their next mission. Stupid bat training. I sighed and walked to her locker thoroughly depressed, I put in my combination **(I just have a locker Key at my school)** and got out my math book and science book. Two boys named Victor Stone and Garfield Logan and a girl called Karen Breecher walked past me. Victor reminded me of Kalder appearance wise, they were both tall, strong and African American **(I'm just gonna use Cyborg but without the Cyborg parts)** but he was a lot goofier he didn't have the same sense of duty also he was great with electrical items and vehicles, his parents are scientists, they had made some ground breaking discoveries in the past and were on the verge of another one. Garfield** (Beast Boy before the beast) **was even goofier cracking jokes 24/7 but not much was known about his home life, I had a suspicion he was an orphan but I'm not sure I didn't pry me hiding the fact that I'm a super hero and all I respected privacy. Karen was a good friend of mine, her parents were also scientists of a different field I think it was genetics like all that Spiderman stuff, maybe one day there really will be a Spiderman running around New York because of them but for now the only spider themed vigilante was Black Spider and he wasn't the good kind of vigilante. **(Bumble Bee I know she goes to Happy Harbour with Megan and Connor but oh well!)** Karen was also African American and had afro hair that she usually wore in two pom-pom bunches. Ironically she was a cheerleader, the best cheerleader in all of Central and Keystone City actually as she was my Best (school) friend I was constantly attending her Cheerleading competitions or making excuses as to why I couldn't go. Karen and Victor had been dating for a year now, it was sweet but also kind of sickening me and Garfield were forever making jokes at their expense. Anyways they were walking past me to get to their lockers which were close to mine they all said hi to me and went to their lockers. Then they came back to my locker.

"Hey girl, where have you been all weekend I thought you had died or something! Answer your phone! Seriously!" Karen yelled at her friend

She said sheepishly "Sorry I got into this fight with my friend and I didn't really want to talk to them so I turned my phone off."

Garfield nudged her suggestively "Are you sure it wasn't your boy friend ha," I glared at him and he back down "Okay just a friend."

Victor threw his arm around Karen's shoulder and asked "So have you and your mystery friend made up?"

Dick Grayson chose that exact moment to walk past. He heard. Of course he heard he has bat hearing we locked eyes for a second before he looked away, he was still mad I turned back to the three waiting for my reply "No. No we haven't." She sighed before shaking her head and asking Karen "So after a weekend of radio silence what have I missed?"

"Keystone Academy is versing Gotham Academy tomorrow in a football match, I'll be their cheerleading and Victor is quarter back so he'll be there so it will just be you and Garfield, I suppose you're going to sit with Barbara Gordon, the comish's daughter while we're gone.

"Garfield said "Yeah." I the same time I basically screamed "NO!" everyone stared at me "uuuuh I mean, I don't really like Barbara's friend Cindy... she's too... cynical for me." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and hoped they wouldn't question it.

They all exchanged looks and then focused back on me, their expressions said _Spill it _but obviously I couldn't tell them the truth I opened my mouth to explain although I had no idea what I was going to say but then the bell rang. I sighed, phew saved by the bell "Well gotta get to class Ms Perkins will have a fit if I'm late again!" I dashed away from them getting lost in the crowd of students and hurried to the maths block not looking back at them. Now I only had to think up an excuse for Break or at least stall until lunch. Today was going to be a _looooong_ day.

**A/N: Two chapters in one week? Gosh golly Rukia9922 that's great!**

**You're welcome.**

**I realise that since the first Chapter I haven't really mentioned Tim, I'll have to bring him back to the plotline in the next chapter.**


	7. I'd Kick Your Butt

**A/N: I keep switching from 1****st**** Person to 3****rd**** so when I reread it I'm forever changing I to she or my to hers! Sorry if I miss any out, I'm just warning you in case I do. Also sorry if my sentences are a little awkward to read and thanks to the reviwers.**

After a long day of Richard and Barbara avoiding Artemis and Artemis trying to avoid the subject with her friends on top of actual lessons Artemis changed into her uniform and Zetaed to Mt. Justice, where she then proceeded to crash on the sofa and groaned loudly Megan appeared out of nowhere and asked "Long day at school?"

Artemis jumped having not noticed the floating martin girl beforehand "Oh Megan you scared me, yeah Barbara and Richard are avoiding me."

Megan frowned "You go to Robin's and Batgirl's school?"

"Bruce Wayne scholarship, remember I mentioned it before although you might not have been there..."

"aaaah Bruce Wayne Scholarship, but don't you live in Central City?"

"The wonders of Zeta beams!"

A whiz of red and yellow alerted them that Kid Flash was around and a second later he appeared in front of them munching on some popcorn "Sup guys."

"Hey Wally!" greeted Megan happy and exited as usual

"Hey beautiful." Replied KF, cringtastically flirtatious as usual

Artemis rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled at the routineness of it all, just then (Richard? Dick? Nope!) Robin walked into the room and everyone seemed to hold their breaths, unsure of what to do. Robin swiftly made his way to his room at Mt. Justice in a relaxed casual way if she hadn't know any better she'd say he wasn't mad at all. Wally shot her an apologetic look before getting up and following his best friend out the door. Artemis sighs as Megan's usual string of chattering ceases and Superboy and Kaldur enter confused by the lack of sound that usually filled Mount Justice.

"What's going on?" asked Kaldur

Artemis sighed "Just Robin and me, we're still not cool. I don't know what to do."

Super Boy being slightly oblivious asked "Why don't you just apologise?"

"I'm not entirely sure he would forgive me not after what happened."

Megan suggested "Why don't we give him time to cool down?"

Kaldur sighed "I don't like you two fighting but if you're not going to talk to each other don't let it affect missions and training. I know Robin well enough to know he'll probably act all batman-y and professional but you probably won't."

ENTERING RED ROBIN B03

"OH MY GOD GEUSS WHAT!" Tim entered yelling

"What?" asked Megan

Tim looked at here as if she should know "I'm wearing my own Robin costume and the zeta called me Red Robin. I'm a hero now!"

Batgirl came up behind him and whacked him in the head "More like hero in training."

"HEY!" the two Bats started whacking each other until Tim brought out a smoke bomb and disappeared, he then reappeared five seconds later on the other side of the room.

Artemis looked at him "How did you do that?"

"What Ollie never taught you how to hide?" sneered Batgirl still mad at the arrows for upsetting Robin

Just then Kaldur stepped in ending the argument before it started "Batgirl, Robin and KF are in Rob's room and Artemis Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Arrow are in the briefing room I suggest you go to them."

The two girls exchanged looks not hostile but not friendly either as if they were both trying to say 'not that I'd ever attack you but I'd kick your butt' then they both left the room silently on opposite sides of the room.

**A/N: YEP I'm bringing Tim back into the storyline again sorry if it's a bit awkward. Feel free to review. I need the criticism if I'm ever to become a writer!**

**Next chapter will be more Tim centric which is going to be hard because I KNOW ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING ABOUT HIM. NNNNNNOOOOOOTTTTHHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Nada. Zilch. Excuse Tim's future OOCness, I apologise in advance. **


	8. Bat Boy

**A/N: My favourite word is 'Rendezvous' which I just remembered I originally heard from Young Justice. But my word of the day is 'Centric' as in Tim centric! I'm listening to Fall Out Boy and eating milky bar chocolate buttons as I type. Yum!**

Kaldar and Tim exchanged looks, behind his new, well-fitting domino mask Tim raise an eyebrow at the tension that had surrounded the team since the first time he'd met them. "Well... I guess I'll just go fine Robin.." Tim started walking in the direction Batgirl had gone in

"Wait Ti-Red Robin, I know Robin's still mad at Artemis and the others but this can't go on, it might affect missions. It could be a hazard."

Red Robin sighed "I'll talk to him, later when Batgirl and KF aren't there." Aqualad nodded thankfully as Tim left the room.

Tim thought about how he would approach Richard with the subject, but no ideas came to mind, he guessed he would just blurt it out and hope for the best. He typed in the code to robins room and was greeted by the bird, the bat and the speedster "Hey guys!"

Dick grinned and replied "Hey Red!" Robin had taken to calling him Red instead of his full superhero name Red Robin, it was less awkward that way. Tim was thinking of changing his name permanently to Red but Richard had told him he could be Robin when he changed names. Dick hadn't actually chosen a new name yet but he wanted it to be something cool like Batwing or Night Crawler or something (He refused point blank to be called Bat Boy) I guess it was too close to brat boy and after a life time of being called Boy Blunder by the Joker he wanted a name that was impossible to make fun of.

Batgirl had taken off her mask and was now Barbara Gordon "Okay so Robin, KF how was your last mission?"

Wally groaned "A disaster!" Then regretted it as he swung round to cut off Dick before he started up on dis and asters and whatever else.

"Heavy on the dis!" He looked Wally right in the eye as he said this knowing his butchering of the English language would annoy the older boy "Totally _not_ feeling the aster!"

They talked for an hour eating snacks Robin had stored in his room and sipping cups of lemonade from the mini-fridge but then Batgirl and Robins Bat Coms rang and while batgirl's was a simple normal phone ring with a high not every four beats, Robin's was batman's old theme song

'_na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!' _

Kid Flash did a spit take and sputtered "Batman let you keep that as his ringtone?"

Robin brushed off the question and answered it still eating a cookie, batgirl had put her mask on and sat next to him so they would be on one screen "Batman." Robin nodded professionally despite the cookie crumbs around his mouth

Batman replied gruffly "Robin Batgirl," Commissioner Gordon came into view "Bane is back and usually I wouldn't bother you but he's working with Penguin and they've got hostages. So put the cookie down and get in Gotham."

Robin stuffed the last of the cookie into his mask and said slightly muffled due to his full mouth "We're on our way bats." The screen went dark. "Well KF Red, I guess we have to go."

KF huffed "Yeah yeah," The his tone changed completely "Don't die."

Robin smiled "We won't." The two heroes race from the room checking their gear as they did so and Zetad to Gotham appearing in an alley way near the base of one of the many sky scrapers. They shot their grappling hooks in unison and went flying upwards, as the hooks disconnected from the building Robin did a back flip and landed in a fighting stance with a boa staff in his hand while Batgirl spun round on her side in mid air three times and landed next to Robin in a throwing position with two bat-a-rangs in her hands. They stood silent as the wind settled for a second for a cliché hero moment and they seemed to go into slow motions, Batgirl's red hair flittered in the wind and Robin's cape swayed dramatically, then they unfroze and separated.

The Commissioner stared at them and blinked not really knowing what he had just seen while Batman rolled his eyes under his masked and for once joke "I swear you two are so dramatic you might as well be Superman's protégé." Then he went serious again "Come on we've got a criminal duo to catch."

Batgirl placed her hands on her hips "I guess we're on hostage duty?" Batman nodded and then they all jumped off the building and followed Batman to Bane and Penguin's location feeling the wind whip their faces through the fabric partially covering their faces as they swung from building to building with ease.

**LINE BREAK / BACK AT MOUNT JUSTICE / BACK TO ROBIN'S ROOM / LINE BREAK**

Wally West and Timothy Drake sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before KF finally asked "So... Red, did Rob tell you about how he wants to change names?"

"Yeah, he refused Bat Boy."

Wally smirked "You suggested that too? You should have seen his face when Roy said it."

Tim told Wally "I wish I could have! Dick said when he did change names I could be Robin. I guess he's planning on getting a new costume." Wally smirked then he sped off and came back with some paper and a pencil, five seconds later Wally had drawn a picture of Richard in a Batman costume. Tim snorted and rubbed away the cowl and replaced it with his classic Domino mask. "Much better."

Just then M'gann came in "I saw Robin and batgirl rush out of here a while ago so I thought I'd join you two, is that okay?"

Wally sent her a flirtatious smile "Sure beautiful, just take a seat we're just drawing up Robin's new costume!"

Megan ignored his flirting and looked at the paper in Tim's hands she stared at it for a while thinking hard "Something's not right..." then she gasped and whacked her head lightly "hello Megan! It's so obvious!" She grabbed a rubber and proceeded to rub out the cape so it was just a one piece suit "Okay there!"

Tim clicked his fingers "He needs a different emblem he can't use that one, that's Batman's." He drew a bird on the front and Wally laughed at him "I'd like to see you do better!"

"okay, I will!" he took the paper and drew a waaaay better bird and coloured it bright blue to contrast with the black of the suit. He looked smugly at Tim "You were saying."

"Shut up _Wallace_." He took the paper back and adjusted the collar so it was higher "This is the best costume ever! Except from mine."

Wally grinned immaturely "and Wonder Woman's"

Megan looked scandalised and blushed but at the same time she looked furious "WALLY! Wonder Woman is a respectful, young female warrior! You can't degrade her costume like that!"

Wally looked horrified and stuttered "Oh no... uuuum Megan I wasn't- I mean I didn't mean to.. uuuh.

Megan huffed and then she was calm and happy again "Don't worry about it Wally."

The two boys sighed with relief as she dropped the subject. Tim tried to continue the conversation "Anyways, Robin's costume..."

Wally looked thoughtful "Right. We still need a superhero name."

Megan smiled "How about Bat Boy!" The two boys burst into fits of giggles and Megan went back to thinking "How about Shadow!"

Wally cringed "I don't know Megan, Shadow doesn't really sound like him..."

Tim suggested "Bat Wing!"

Wally raised an eyebrow "But that emblem is clearly a bird, we can't call him Bat Wing."

Wally suggested "I want to say Night Crawler but he's a bird, birds don't crawl."

Megan's eyes lit up "Night Flyer!" The two boys shook their heads and she depleted "This is hopeless, let's just let Robin decide I mean we already designed his costume."

**A/N: This is a terrible ending I know but if I'm going to catch up on my fics you'll have to deal with a few bad endings. **

**Also my sister is pestering me so GTG even though this isn't real time so it doesn't really matter**


End file.
